


Coming and Going

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Frottage, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Roxy riding a motorcycle and remembering learning how to ride one.Betaed by Gileswench!





	

Roxy leaned into the curve, the light motorcycle picking up speed as she came out of it. She was nearly to the family manor and, while she was looking forward to the visit, she wasn’t looking forward to the argument.

The Kawasaki Ninja between her thighs was a bone of contention between her and her elder brothers. Edmond and Christian both found it unladylike and tried to get her to sell it every time they saw her on it. Her younger brother, Guy, just shrugged and said, “Does this mean you can visit me at Oxford more often? ‘Could use a decent meal rather than going to hall every night.” She’d taken him to the Oxford Kitchen the very next week, and even bought a lovely Meursault premier cru to go with their meals.

Kingsman had opened the world to her in many ways. Her friendship with Eggsy was an enlightenment all on its own, but the skills she’d acquired were phenomenal. As a military officer, she’d learned about troop transport -- lorries, cars, and airplanes and their repair -- so she thought she’d do well during the automotive section of her training. Then Eggsy had come along and raced a car backward around the track and still managed to have the best time of any of them on that make and model. (Charlie and his hangers-on had been especially vicious to Eggsy that evening.) Somehow, motorcycles had never occurred to her.

Eggsy taught her the basics, beginning with small scooters, with Merlin checking on them occasionally to make certain he wasn’t leading her down the wrong path. There had probably been at least a few Kingsman candidates who’d tried to gain advantages that way. It seemed Eggsy was one of nature’s gentlemen and imparted his knowledge easily. The second time she’d fallen off the faster of the two motorcycles, Eggsy’d asked Merlin for permission to take her down to the track and try something different. Merlin had agreed. 

***   
The outer track was a standard oval, but the inner track had irregular bends and angles to it, she assumed to teach them more street style driving, and Eggsy had set them down there.

“Get on,” he said, before climbing up behind her. “I want you to feel how to steer, so I’m going to let you handle speed an’ everythin’, but I’ll move us around the track. Got it?”

She nodded and put on the helmet Eggsy handed her. Once she was ready, she put her hands on the controls and started down the little road in front of her. Eggsy’s hands rested lightly just over her hips and as the first turn came up, he began an easy lean to get them around it. Each time she went around a corner, his hands would tighten slightly to let her know the lean was coming, his breath was warm against her neck and she thought she could hear him humming a little tune. After the second time around the track, she felt like she could take it faster. After conferring with Eggsy to let him know, she completed five more circuits of the irregular track, feeling the movement and vibration down to her bones, and after the last one, Eggsy swore he hadn’t done any steering at all.

They got her to the starting line of the oval track and Eggsy went up the hill to where the others were watching so that she could show Merlin her time and form. Her time was right in the middle of the pack, which was more than respectable for someone completely new to controlling a motorcycle, and she didn’t have a single wobble or overcorrection on her entire ride, which was better than Eggsy had managed on his first circuit on the same bike.

When she completed the third circuit required, she turned and raced up the hill, coming to a precise stop in front of them. She flipped up the mask on her helmet and swung her leg over to get off. She found herself overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm. Eggsy came up and supported her as she walked away from the bike.

“Just used different muscles than with horses. Wasn’t expecting to feel wobbly,” Roxy said. The others all nodded as Eggsy walked her over to a park bench.

“Took me like that the first time, too,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Best and biggest vibrator anyone can have, innit. I jizzed so hard ‘at it left a wet spot on the front of me jeans. ‘At’s where girls have it better. Ain’t so obvious when you’ve come.”

Roxy found her face suffusing hotly. She was sure she was beet red. 

“It ain’t bad, Rox, an’ I don’ think any o’ the others caught on. Well, Merlin, mebbe, but that’s cause he knows everythin’.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “Great my training master knows I got turned on by a machine.”

“You prolly were too nervous to check, but there weren’t one of us who didn’t get off the bike with a stiffy. ‘At includes me.” He bumped her shoulder with his. “Felt good, I bet.”

Roxy giggled. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

***   
Once she was at the table as Lancelot, she’d had Eggsy help her find the fastest bike she could handle, and then she brought it into Kingsman to have a few lethal toys added while the mechanics made it street legal.

Roxy didn’t think she’d ever tire of the sensation, the power and vibration, the exhilaration of speed, the movement of her muscles as she kept control. She glanced around and knew she was on the straight road about two miles from her parents home. She geared it up and went flying past the sheep in the fields only slowing when she came hard, just as the turn onto the long drive needed to be taken. 

Roxy pulled off by the gate for a moment or two as she let the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm finish wracking her body. Then she swung her leg back over the bike and went up the driveway sedately. She felt ready to face her family.


End file.
